


Nosotros

by Kiriahtan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Camping, First experiences, M/M, Masturbation, Night Vale Boy Scouts, amigos especiales, tienen 14 añitos aquí, young!Cecil, young!Earl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran el tipo de amigos que podían pasarse una reunión entera dados la mano. O que se pasaban una clase susurrando en voz baja. El tipo de amigos que en mitad de la noche se quedaban hablando en la misma tienda de campaña horas y horas sin que importase la hora. Y también eran el tipo de amigos que uno de ellos besaba al otro para desearle buenas noches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosotros

Cecil se apoyó en el hombro de Earl, conteniendo un bostezo. El cielo estaba impregnado de vagas estrellas brillantes entre las cuales brillaban las misteriosas luces que alumbraban tan a menudo el cielo de Night Vale y sin las cuales sus habitantes se sentían un poco más vacíos al mirar hacia arriba cada noche. Aquel día eran de color gris perlado, gris topo y gris almidonado.

Era tarde, más tarde de lo que cualquiera de los adolescentes se iba a dormir en casa. Pero era un acuerdo tácito que todos los padres sabían que ninguno de sus hijos respetaría el horario de irse a la cama temprano en las acampadas de los Boy Scouts.

La fogata, rodeada de piedras que habían ido a buscar cuando habían decidió que acamparían en aquella explanada, rompía la noche con un color naranja amarillento, blanco en el centro, cálido y cercano. Daba igual la manga corta mientras sostenían las últimas varas con malvaviscos para que se tostasen. Jefferson, el Maestro Scout del equipo estaba contando la historia, aparentemente irreal y todos esperaban que así fuese pero no era improbable que no fuese así, de un muchacho que había escapado al desierto de noche tras discutir con sus padres sin estar preparado, sin saber cómo sobrevivir en la Naturaleza. Y la Naturaleza puede matarte en cualquier momento si no estabas preparado.

El grupo de Boy Scouts, entre los catorce y los dieciséis años, contuvo el aliento conforme Jefferson bajaba la voz. El fuego del campamento se negaba a iluminar los deslices más ocultos de su rostro y aquello afilaba sus graves palabras que conducían la historia cada veza un final más negro. Todo ello para concluir en una muy importante moraleja: por eso ganaban sus insignias, demostraban que estaban preparados, que sabían cómo sobrevivir.

El sabor de los malvaviscos calientes y de unos pocos chistes torpes y la protesta de uno de los muchachos alegando que la historia era mentira para asustar a los Boy Scouts más pequeños y que ellos ya no iban a tomársela en serio, les devolvió el calor al cuerpo.

—¡Esa historia es solo para asustar a los Boy Scouts más pequeños! –bromeó Earl a su lado.

—¿Eso crees, Harlan? Quizá entonces quieras hacer una excursión nocturna al desierto… —ofreció Jefferson. El fuego hacía temblar su sonrisa, aún asustándolos.

Cecil notó que a su lado su amigo hinchaba un poco el pecho.

—¡Sería capaz! No somos niños indefensos como el de la historia –aseguró solo para demostrar que la historia no era tan terrorífica—. Además yo tengo mis insignias –eso estaba de su lado, desde luego. Alguien con sus insignias no podía tener miedo de una simple historia. Por muy bien contada y escalofriante que fuese.

Todos se rieron, también el Maestro Scout.

El aire del desierto estaba empezaba a enfriarse y la Luna (esa Luna que estaba ahí para espiar al grupo de scouts) ya estaba alta cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros bostezos.

—Hora de ir a dormir –anuncio Jefferson al grupo—. ¿Todos habéis montado las tiendas? Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Hubo un par de bromas, de codazos en las costillas, diciendo que si alguien tenía que levantarse en mitad de la noche para hacer pis no gritase llamando a su mamá como el protagonista de la última historia.

—¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó mientras abrían la tienda de campaña. Cecil se despidió con una mano de uno de sus compañeros.

—Antes estabas bostezando –uno de aquellos codos dio fingidamente, sin fuerza real, en el costado de Cecil. Gracias a Earl habían sido los primeros en tenerla montada nada más habían elegido sitio.

El grupo de Boy Scouts había elegido una superficie alta. Desde allí se podían ver las casas de Night Vale más allá y las estrellas sobre la ciudad, también la luz de la estación de radio y el letrero luminoso del Arby’s que era una sensación.

Habían dispuesto las tiendas en un semicírculo rodeando la fogata, que ya se había apagado, y las piedras que habían usado de asientos. Aquella zona era pedregosa, sin tanta arena, pero eso había permitido clavar las tiendas y afianzarlas. No soplaba demasiado viento en aquella zona por la noche.

—Primero: solo ha sido un bostezo. Y segundo: ya no tengo sueño –se defendió Cecil extendiendo la manta que había traído. Las noches en el desierto podían congelar a una persona. O cerca estarían si no.

Las tiendas eran compartidas por grupos de dos a cinco scouts. La mayoría, después de tantos años juntos en los scouts, ya tenían decidido su grupo de acampada. Ellos dos también. La tienda era pequeña pero no necesitaban más para dos personas.

Eran los mejores amigos. Más que eso. Earl había sido la primera persona con la que había hablado, sin saber bien a quién acercarse de todos los niños, en su primera reunión con los Boy Scout. También había sido la primera de Earl Harlan. Desde entonces habían sido inseparables. Era difícil describir a ciencia cierta qué había pasado, por qué se habían hecho tan buenos amigos pero verlos ir a cualquier sitio juntos era algo a lo que la ciudad se había acostumbrado y a quien nadie sorprendía.  Si Earl se ofrecía siempre voluntario para cualquier ejercicio que su maestro propusiese, todos sabían que Cecil iría detrás si se necesitaban a dos personas.

Si no fuese porque uno era rubio y el otro pelirrojo podrían ser confundidos como hermanos y, sin duda, Earl era su mejor amigo, más aún que un hermano (porque, ugh, Cecil prefería que Earl no fuese como su hermano).

Eran más que buenos amigos. Eran las dos piezas de una misma escultura, imposible de comprender si no estaban juntos.

Cecil se quitó las gafas y las dejó con cuidado en una esquina. No solo su madre se enfadaría si volvía a romperlas en una acampada, si no que caminar al día siguiente por el desierto sin ellas sería una odisea.

Earl bostezó a su lado.

—¡Mira! Ahora tu eres el que bosteza –le echó en cara.

—Solo estaba poniéndome cómodo –se defendió esta vez el otro muchacho. Daba igual, la sonrisa en los labios de Cecil era amplia, de victoria, aunque esa victoria fuese un empate realmente.

Bajando el tono de voz se inclinó sobre él.

—Buenas noches –le deseó, besándole muy suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos.

Eran más que buenos amigos. Y no necesitaban describirlo. Eran lo que eran.

—Buenas noches –repitió Cecil. En la oscuridad Earl pudo oír como exhalaba un muy bajo suspiro y se tumbó también, echándose la manta por encima.

Daba igual que se le hubiese escapado un bostezo, fue tumbarse y el sueño había desaparecido. Se giró bajo la manta. En la oscuridad el techo y los detalles de la tienda de campaña estaban difuminados, difíciles de discernir.

No supo cuanto tiempo debía haber pasado cuando la voz de Cecil volvió a sonar a su lado.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Hu-hum –musitó, en aquel gesto universal de negación.

—Yo tampoco –suspiró la voz, ligeramente aguda, del otro muchacho a su lado.

Se giró hacia él, quedando cara a cara. ¿Qué hora sería? Seguía siendo de noche así que no importaba.

Estaban nariz contra nariz.

Hablaron. Daba igual de qué, era fácil hablar de noche tumbados en una tienda de campaña, de cualquier cosa. Y reírse en voz baja porque el resto del campamento estaría durmiendo y si armaban demasiado jaleo Jefferson no dudaría en salir de su propia tienda y llamarles la atención.

—Ahora si deberíamos dormir… —por fin Earl formuló lo que ambos debían llevar ya largo rato pero que se resistían a decir. Escuchó suspirar a Cecil, rindiéndose a la evidencia. Ese suspiro le hizo sonreír un poco, sabía que haría precisamente eso, que con sueño o sin él (y estaba seguro de que estaba tan desvelado como él mismo), sería reticente—. Anda, buenas noches —le deseó en un susurro.

Se echó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos para darle un beso de buenas noches. Un beso sobre los labios.

Esa era la clase de amigos que se besaban. Los mejores amigos. Amigos que también se besaban cuando se quedaban solos. En una esquina de la ciudad al final del día, antes de despedirse hasta el día siguiente, cuando nadie miraba. El tipo de amigos que podían pasarse una reunión entera dados la mano. O que se pasaban una clase susurrando en voz baja. El tipo de amigos que en mitad de la noche hablaban sin que importase la hora y uno de ellos besaba al otro para desearle buenas noches.

Cecil le devolvió el beso de buenas noches, superficial. Pero delicioso. Impregnado de su olor y de las pequeñas marcas que sus uñas nerviosas dejaban sobre ellos cuando pensaba o no se podía mover.

El tipo de amigos que un simple beso quería que hubiese más. Porque los labios del otro eran un lugar cómodo donde abandonarse.

Un tercer beso. Esta vez no fue un beso superficial. No tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando, ni con la intención de dormir. Cecil invitó a la lengua de Earl, con cuidado, entrelazando la suya con ella, dejándole paso hasta su boca. Húmeda y caliente.

En mitad de la noche, en mitad del desierto, daba igual tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Earl solo era una figura distinguible porque era más oscura que el fondo.

Se separaron para respirar. Un momento. Apoyando una frente con la otra. La respiración de Earl sobre su mejilla le hizo sonreír. O quizá fue el beso.

No necesitaban pensar sobre la clase de amigos que eran porque eran amigos y ya estaba. Eran ellos dos y nada más importaba así que las descripciones carecían de sentido.

Esta vez Cecil le beso a él. El pulso se le acumulaba en la garganta, le latía en las muñecas y le sonrojaba las orejas. Porque un beso no bastaba. Cada uno duraba una diminuta eternidad y durante cada uno de ellos, esta vez siendo él quien exploraba los recovecos de la boca de Earl, no quería que se acabase nunca. Era un instante infinito en el cual el tiempo no existía, y tampoco importaba el resto del universo.

Se junto más a Earl, en mitad de la oscuridad, sin pensarlo. Había cerrado los ojos, dejando fluir aquel beso. Earl le rodeó con los brazos, levantándole un poco. La piel del otro scout estaba caliente, o tal vez solo estaba caliente su propia piel, sus propias mejillas y su propio pecho, punzante. Porque cada uno de aquellos besos era como estar en el cielo y querer quedarse un rato más.

Los labios de Earl sabían a nubes quemadas y los de Cecil estaban arañados por los nervios.

Se separaron de nuevo. Un jadeo bajo en el silencio de la noche.

Cecil no podía ver las pecas de Earl pese a estar tan cerca pero podía sentirlas ahí, creando un universo sobre su nariz y sus mejillas.

La cuarta vez dio igual quién besaba a quien. Casi siempre lo daba. Uno acercó un poco más los labios, pero el otro estaba deseando que lo hiciese, impaciente. Era un baile fácil de seguir, perfectamente coordinado y respirar era solo algo opcional y que había dejado hacía ya un buen rato de ser una prioridad.

Cecil se detuvo al notar como una de las manos de Earl se colaba bajo su ropa. Había echado los brazos por sus hombros, acariciándole el cuello y la base de la nuca. No era la primera vez. Pero sí era la primera vez que Earl colaba las manos por ahí.

Fue como si el propio Earl se acabase de dar cuenta.

—…

Silencio. Pero a pesar del silencio podían oír su respiración mutua. Ambos estaban seguros de poder oír incluso el pulso del otro, pendiente en el aire.

—Earl… —empezó a decir Cecil, pese a no saber qué quería decir.

—Ssshhh… —le interrumpió el otro muchacho.

Le besó. Esta vez la comisura de los labios. La mejilla. La piel estaba ardiendo. Más que el desierto en verano a mediodía.

No estaba seguro de si su corazón estaba latiendo en ese momento o no, atrevido, pero sí sabía que ocupaba mucho espacio en su pecho ahora mismo y que le hacía contener la respiración. La cara de Cecil estaba en las sombras pero podía ver el perfil de su nariz y como el pelo rubio le caía por la frente desordenado.

Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer. O el qué quería hacer. Solo sabía que quería hacer algo.

Le besó de nuevo. Esta vez más lento. Cecil respondió al beso, lenta, deliberadamente, muy poco a poco.

Sus cinturas estaban prácticamente selladas porque estaban el uno contra el otro, como queriendo fundirse. Le desabrochó el pantalón. Una bocanada de aire entró en sus labios, directa de los pulmones de Cecil cuya cadera tembló contra la suya. Pudo notarlo con perfecta claridad.

Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, estaba seguro.

Eran dos amigos que se besaban. A escondidas aunque quizá más de uno lo sospechaba, algo que a ellos les daba igual. A escondidas porque así era algo privado entre ellos.

—¿A… alguna vez…? –empezó a decir. Al mover los labios estos rozaban con lo de Cecil. Estaba seguro de estar sudando. Tan cerca el uno del otro.

No podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas pero conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que ahí estaba. Le notó morderse el labio inferior y se lo mordió él, para que lo soltase.

—N-no… Solo cuando… he estado solo en casa… —admitió, sin decir nada directamente (las palabras se las comió la vergüenza a medio camino entre sus pulmones y sus labios arañados) pero ambos sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Earl estaba seguro de que él mismo estaba totalmente rojo. Por fortuna no era algo que pudiera verse. No supo cómo se las afanó para no retirar la cara, apoyada contra la de Cecil—. ¿Tú…?

—T-también…  

Se sintió tragar saliva. ¿Podía acumularse más sangre en la cara de una persona?

—¿Quie…? –empezó a decir con torpeza.  

La lengua de Earl tropezaba y Cecil le besó esta vez. Empezó como un pico, solo juntando sus labios. Sin separarse se los abrió, convirtiéndolo en un beso de verdad. El pelirrojo de nariz llena de pecas se dejó. Parecía imposible pero su cuerpo se junto más a él y las manos de Cecil en algún momento habían abandonado su abrazo sobre sus hombros y su nuca para descender. Con torpeza, vergüenza y el sonrojo en las puntas de los dedos, las manos de Cecil temblaron al desabrocharle los pantalones también. Uno de los dos tragó saliva y ni el propio Earl Harlan estaba seguro de quién de los dos había sido.

Para evitar hacerlo de nuevo (había sido él) volvió a besarle. Era fácil besar a Cecil. Era fácil quedarse ahí, entre sus labios, entre su lengua, enredándola y desenredándola como un nudo que ya conoces a la perfección y Earl estaba seguro de poder hacerlo durante horas.

Cecil introdujo una mano en sus pantalones, pasado bajo la ropa interior que presionaba contra él. La piel de Earl estaba caliente al tacto, reaccionando cuando sus dedos rozaron las caderas, tímidos pero bajando. Su propia piel quería matarle, anular su existencia.

Un nuevo beso. La lengua de Earl era resuelta, ambos habían desarrollado práctica en esos dos últimos meses. La piel de Cecil tembló durante el beso cuando los dedos de Earl se decidieron, traspasando los límites de la vergüenza, tocándole. El muchacho rubio suspiró contra sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió la parte baja de su espalda cuando Cecil le imitó, acariciándole.

Prolongó aquel beso, para respirar en su boca en vez de en el aire que debería ser frío pero ardía entre ellos. Cecil juntó más sus cinturas, dejando apenas espacio para sus manos, y Earl se lo encontró tirando de él para tumbarles mejor. Podía caerse sobre Cecil en aquella posición.

El pulgar de Cecil le recorrió y tuvo que concentrarse. Le acarició la cabeza de la erección mientras él le acariciaba mutuamente, mientras los pulmones le obstruían la garganta y su estómago generaba un agujero negro privado. Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su organismo y le presionaba las sienes y… más abajo.

Un beso no era suficiente. Sus labios se separaron una vez más, imposible de contar ya, y apoyó su frente contra la de Cecil. Tenía las rodillas, arañadas por la excursión por el desierto, clavadas en el suelo a ambos lados de las caderas rubio que suspiraba bajo él.

De alguna forma se recordó que si hacían demasiado ruido su maestro se despertaría. Solo de pensarlo se ruborizó más y sintió, avergonzado, como su miembro, entre los dedos de Cecil, se endurecía más. Aquello era muy diferente a despertarse en mitad de la noche en casa... Cintura contra cintura. Movió la muñeca con brío. Los suspiros de Cecil le calentaban la cara y sus movimientos, torpes como los suyos propios, el resto del cuerpo.

Los cinco sentidos eran un borrón confuso, entre mezclándose.

Cerró los ojos porque no podía creérselo, porque el calor le subía por todo el pecho, cegándole mientras masturbaba a su mejor amigo. Mientras éste hacía lo mismo con él. La timidez aún estaba acechando al final de cada movimiento pero algo instintivo (algo que le había hecho meter la mano bajo su ropa, algo que tomaba el control cuando un beso, dos y tres superficiales no bastaban) guiaba el movimiento, complejo y acompasado.

Aquel amigo para el cual no hacían falta descripciones ni explicaciones, al que besaba en secreto cuando nadie miraba y con el que se podía quedar toda una noche hablando… O haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

A Cecil.

Con su pelo rubio, sus gafas y los labios mordidos porque era nervioso y algo tímido hasta que le dabas la oportunidad y entonces podía pasarse horas hablándote, mientras caminas por el desierto o en una tienda de campaña a oscuras con el sueño desterrado, con su voz ligeramente aguda y su risa limpia.

Que estaba haciendo aquello con él algo que tal vez no deberían hacer pero que no importaba. Que estaba conteniendo los jadeos y estaba enloquecedoramente cerca de él. Que cada vez que le besaba quería que nunca se acabase.

Cerró los ojos con tal fuerza que veía sombras encarnadas y su espalda se arqueó al llegar al culmen. En algún momento la mano libre de Cecil había llegado a su espalda y le agarró con fuerza. Earl era incapaz de saber si le estaba clavando las uñas cuando Cecil ahogó un jadeo bajo él, mordiéndose los labios, porque era como si ya no sintiese nada sobre la piel, como si fuese uno de esos agraciados o malditos que nacían sin receptores nerviosos.

Un jadeo solo para él, privado y excitante, junto con la caricia de los dedos, que hizo que su propia espalda, bajo sus uñas, se arquease en un momento en que el mundo se borró, diluyéndose ahogadamente entre ellos, con la frente apoyada sobre la de Cecil y los ojos tan cerrados que veía bajo los parpados.

Se quedaron en silencio. El uno junto al otro. Uno, dos, tres o los segundos que hicieran falta. Ninguno los contó. Ninguno se acordaró de ellos. El pecho de Cecil se inflaba bajo el suyo recuperando el aliento y el otro adolescente tenía la frente pegada a su cuello, notando ahora las perlas de sudor que hacían sus pieles resbaladizas.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, varios minutos o media existencia.

—¿… E-estas bien? –su propia voz rompió el silencio, sorprendiéndole a él mismo. No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer si es que se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer algo…

La respiración de Cecil a su lado se había recuperado casi por completo, la suya también. La piel seguía caliente pero ya no ardía como antes y  aún sentía el cuerpo de Cecil a su lado.

Este tardó unos segundos en responder pero por fin sonó su voz, baja e ínfima, a su lado.

—… Sí.

Bien, eso estaba bien. ¿Y ahora…?

—Me alegro…

—¿Y tú…? –la pregunta hizo que su piel quemase bajo las pecas de los carrillos.

—Sí –respondió también, sin ser capaz de encontrar más palabras que fuesen más adecuadas.

Un nuevo beso fue adecuado. Mucho más flojo que los anteriores, sin largos ratos de eternidad, sin explorar, solo sus labio encontrando los suyos. Perlados y cansados.

Se había limpiado los dedos en un trozo de tierra seca que asomaba en una esquina, bajo la lona de la tienda de campaña anclada al suelo y se había cerrado los pantalones de nuevo. Cecil había hecho lo propio también.

Comenzaba a sentir el frío del desierto nocturno y cogió la manta para taparlos a ambos, acomodándose a su lado, sin separarse. El muchacho rubio apoyó la mejilla contra su cuello y Earl se tumbó mejor.

—Esto… —intentó decir uno de los dos. La frase cayó en el vacío, totalmente inútil, sin saber con qué llenarla—. Buenas noches –dijo por fin. Las dos palabras sonaban inarticuladas, incapaces de igualar lo que acababa de pasar. Un carraspeo, para volver a intentarlo, buscando una frase más coherente, más que mereciese ser dicha—. ¿Crees que vas a poder dormir ahora?

Un bostezo fue respuesta suficiente pero pese a todo las palabras la completaron.

—Creo que si… ¿tú? –un asentimiento. Lo notó en la piel más que otra cosa—. Buenas noches entonces…

—Buenas noches –repitió.

Hubo un último contacto, un último beso, distinto a los anteriores, sencillamente de buenas noches.

Ese era el tipo de amigos que eran. Inseparables. Indestructibles. Que estaban siempre, en cualquier lugar, juntos o no tardarían en estarlo y que toda la ciudad lo sabía Y que, sí, en ocasiones, se besaban y a veces era difícil parar porque era algo muy fácil, muy sencillo y muy cómodo.

 

 


End file.
